Rescue mission
by JadeVega
Summary: AU. The presidents daughter is kidnapped by a group of feared terrorist called the jihad. They threaten to kill the girl if their demands are not met, causing the president to send two of his best agents to rescue his daughter before anything happens. A Bella and rosalie fanfic . Rated m for a reason


This idea just popped into my head, so I taught why not write it.

Summary

The presidents daughter is kidnapped by a group of feared terrorist called the jihad. They threaten to kill the girl if their demands are not met, causing the president to send two of his best agents to rescue his daughter before anything happens. A Bella and Rosalie fanfic. Rated m for a reason

disclaimer: I don't own twilight, Stephanie Mayers does.

* * *

**White House**

Distant shooting was heard in the white house as a result of exchange of bullet between two groups. The terrorists, had perpetuated the white house, even with the tight security. Commander Emmett, ran towards the room of the president with guards behind him, shooting any enemy on sight.

"Mr. President, we need to move you and your daughter to the safe house immediately." Commander Emmett said, entering the president's room and turning on the light. His guards, stayed outside the door watching out for any odd movement while he tried to get wake up the president.

"Why?" Asked the president, sleepily sitting up.

"The white house is under attack sir. We need to move as soon as possible." Emmett answered.

"What about my daughter?" The president asked, his body shaking nervously with fear when he realised what the commander just said.

"She's being retrieved from her room. She'll meet us there." The commander replied.

"Okay." Was the president's response, standing up from his bed and following his security guards.

"Unit one come in!" No reply. "Unit one, I say come in!" Emmett spoke into his transmitter, again no response. Sensing something was wrong, he turned to face the men guarding the president.

"You! And you, go check out the perimeter. The both of you, see that the president, gets to the safe house." He pointed at them, ordering them to their various tasks. "And I'll go check on unit one."

"Alright sir!" The me replied, separating to different directions.

...

"Rosalie? Rosalie?" The commander called out, entering the darkly lit room. He switched on the light, moved to the open window that led to the corridor. Sighting a five man gang, forcefully carrying a struggling blonde. He quickly ran out of the room, down the stairs as fast as he could, trying to catch up with them. By the time he reached the garage, he opened fire killing two of them at an instance.

When the gang opened fire, he swiftly moved to the back of the car. When the shooting died down, he moved to see what was happening, only to be shot on the shoulder. He fell to the ground, his eyes dimming, when he heard the screeching of the vehicle. His eyes finally closing

* * *

Ring tone, blared out in the gym, when the owner stretched her hand from where she was lifting weights , to pick up her phone.

"Yes."she answered, placing the phone on her ears.

"Is this agent swan?" The voice asked.

"Yes. How can I help you?"

"I want you at the division now." Was the response from the other end of the line, as the call got caught off. She Signed, putting the phone in her pocket before leaving the gym.

Bella entered into the main building, looking around for a particular exit sign, in the midst of too many people moving around. "well it seems like everyone is busy today" she said to her self, when she found the exit, striding towards it. She opened the door, using her key card in entering the elevator that led to the underground level. When the elevator stopped, she made her way down the hall, ignoring the people around when she entered the room with two large doors. making her way to the sit next to her partner.

...

"Hey there Barbie." She mocked, sitting on the chair.

"I thought I told you to never call me that again." The short girl asked playfully.

"yeah, but you know me, I like breaking all the rules." Bella smiled.

" And I think it's going to get you in trouble someday."

"I don't think so. I'm covered."

"Nice to see you both are here and doing fine." commander Emmett said, cutting off their little chat as he made his way inside the room.

"Can't... say the same for you though." Alice said, trying to hold down a chuckle.

"And what the hell happened to your face and shoulder?" The two agents asked at the same time, their gaze concentrated on his face and shoulder.

"I was attacked last night." He said giving them both a handshake, with his good hand.

"So what do you have for us that could not let us enjoy our vacation." Alice asked again, settling comfortably in her chair.

"oh, a new mission made me cut off your holiday and I will go straight to the point. Edward and Sam, two brothers... escaped from maximum security a month ago, sent a message to the president requesting for 50 billion dollars, for making them go through hell in jail, or they would wipe out his family. We never thought it was this serious until last night." He completed, throwing two files on the desk. The agents picked one each for themselves. "I belive everything to know about them are in the files, even to where they were last seen in new york by one of our sources. And they were heading for Alaska alone without any woman.

" What woman? And that is a lot of cash." Bella asked, opening the file in her hand to read.

" ya what.. woman..." he said, looking for his remote." Attached to the mission, or the main reason of the mission, is the presidents daughter." He said, pressing a button on his remote, a picture of a girl coming up on the screen.

"Rosalie Cullen, female as you can see, age 22 was kidnapped last night by these two." The commander said, referring to the terrorist and looking at the two agents. "we believe that they would use her in achieving their goal before killing her. That is why we need you two to rescue her. You're the best we've got and trust." Emmett said, turning around when the door opened, the president entering inside the room, his guards behind him.

"Agent Bella, agent Alice.." The president gestured to the both of them, making his way to his seat.

"Yes sir." They both replied.

"I was told you two are the best we've got and I belive you've been briefed on the current situation." He said pointing at the both of them.

"yes sir" they replied in unison again.

"okay then i belive your mission to retrieve my daughter and bring these two to justice, has begun. Welcome aboard." He stood up, giving them each a hand shake, before he left the room.

"well, I believe that would be all for now. You can meet Jasper for any information you need." Emmett said, walking out of the room. "my trust is on you guys."

...

The two women made their way through the hall, looking for where the gear room was, when Alice began to speak. "So what do you say about this mission and the eh girl." she asked, with a fake cough.

"What!, are you implying something. You're my friend and you should know me by now." Bella said, faking a hurt tone.

"Yeah Bella, you're right." Alice said sarcastically, as she stopped and turned to face the girl. "And I belive you." She concluded, before she entered the gear room in front of them laughing with Bella behind her

"What it's not like am going sleep with her. Even though she is extremely beautiful. And besides, she's the presidents daughter " Bella tried to say convincingly, behind Alice.

"I thought you two would have stop arguing by now"

"Oh hi Jasper." Alice smiled, going over to hug him.

"Hi to you too." He replied, releasing her.

"Sup nerd." Bella greeted, giving him a pat in the back.

"Sup to you too." He answered, patting her also. It has always been their way of greeting since they've known each other.

"So, Emmett said you would detail us on everything," Bella said, picking up her Kevlar suit and putting it on.

"This is as much as I could get on them. It's like they never existed on this planet. Even their criminal records are gone." He signed, with defeat in his tone. "The only thing I could find, was a hidden file in the CIA achive and look at what it says." He mumbled, showing them the palmtop in his hands.

"They work for mustafa sadiq, the head of a terrorist group named 'Jihad'. But I don't understand why it would be hidden in the archive."

"Wait, the one who assasinated the ex-president and his family?" Bella asked.

"Yes, that same one." He answered, nodding his head.

"But I don't get why they are asking for a ransom when they have sponsors." Alice tried to reason the situation, looking at the files again.

"We don't have to get anything . We go in there, we get the girl, and kill those bastards!" Bella said, picking her gun and examining it.

"I think Bella is right. We show them the hard way."

Beep! Beep!

"What is that?" Alice asked.

"Let me check." Jasper signed, moving to his computer. "Guys. Get over here. I think we have just found where the president's daughter is." He said, typing rapidly.

"Where?" Asked Bella, looking at the screen.

"Dubai, in. No, no, no,. Please don't switch it off." He said aloud, increasing his typing speed, as the red beep on the screen disappeared. "They've destroyed the tracker."

"How? Wasnt it planted in her head?"

"I don't know. They must have found it some how. Now the only update is that they are some were in dubai. But where?" Jasper signed, looking at the both of them.

"That's up to you to find out nerd. But first, book us a flight to dubai. I don't want to waste much time on this mission." Bella replied, patting his shoulder.

* * *

What do you think? Should I leave it and continue? or just delete it?


End file.
